


Winter in Wyoming

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Log Cabin, Old West, Pregnancy, Snow, concerned flynn, concerned lucy, garcy, just they love each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy and Flynn hide out in a cabin in Wyoming





	Winter in Wyoming

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am. I get up in 5 hours so I apologize if there are typos. I will endeavor to fix them shortly, but goshdammit, we need some Garcy in this world right now. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Also, it's not very Christmasy I know, but I'm including it in my 12 Days of Garcy as a snow fic.

Snow has gathered on the ground outside the cabin Flynn and Lucy have huddled in. The lifeboat is nestled about a mile away where it has sat for several weeks now as they hide out from Rittenhouse. Lucy likes to pretend they’ve taken a hiatus from missions, but Flynn knows this isn’t true. He worries Emma and crew could show up at their door any day. Still, it’s mostly peaceful as they sink into the lives of days long gone. Even now, he’s just returned from a hunting trip and lays the carcass on the front porch ready to prepare supper.

“You’ve been gone forever I was starting to worry,” Lucy’s voice reaches his ears as he pulls out a knife.

“You should be resting,” Flynn retorts looking up at his wife and her swollen stomach sticking out from the blankets she’s wrapped in. “And inside where it’s warm.”

She shoots him an annoyed look. “I’m fine, Garcia. A little cold isn’t going to hurt me.”

“It could. You or the baby. Please,” he nods to the door. “Go back inside for me at least.”

Lucy sighs and shakes her head with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. “For you, I will.”

Flynn watches her shut the door before turning back to his work. The cold of Wyoming nips at his nose, but he manages to finish before any part is truly frozen. He’s tired from the long day and the trek he had to take to locate food, but he’s grateful nonetheless to have secured some.

“You look absolutely frozen,” Lucy says as he steps through the door.

“I’m fine,” Flynn waves her off dropping the meat on the table before stepping towards the fire.

Lucy comes behind him and tugs at his coat. “No, you’re not, Garcia. We need to talk about this. I’m not going to have you freeze to death on our doorsteps.”

Flynn doesn’t argue and only watches her with amused silence as she bustles about getting him something to drink and blankets to wrap in.

“Here,” Lucy says holding out new socks. “Get those soaking boots off you and put these on. I can’t have you getting frost bite.”

“As you wish,” he responds with a flick of the tongue.

Lucy narrows her eyes and swats at his arm. “Shut up, Westley.”

Flynn chuckles removing his boots and soaked socks. He feels much warmer once he’s changed out of the wet clothes. Not that he would tell Lucy this. But Flynn suspects he doesn’t need to with the smug look she shoots him.

“Let me help with dinner,” he offers slipping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Flynn plants a soft kiss on her cheek. “You’ve done enough.”

“I’ve done nothing,” Lucy corrects turning to look at him. “You won’t let me!”

“I just don’t want you to be exhausted,” Flynn responds. His brows tick up with concern. “With the baby almost-“

“Due, you don’t want me risking the baby or myself,” Lucy finishes. “I know, Garcia. You’ve said it a hundred times. But I am not an invalid! Do you want me laying in our bed mending socks all day? When have I ever been that woman?”

Flynn lowers his eyes. “Never. I didn’t, I don’t,” he looks back up at her. “I’m sorry, Lucy. You know I know how capable you are, at everything. I’m just...I’m worried.”

Lucy places a hand on his cheek. “I know. I do. But please understand I can’t just lay around all day.”

“I do,” Flynn leans down resting his forehead against Lucy. “I wish you were home with medical staff nearby. Maybe I wouldn’t worry so much.”

“You still would,” she brushes a soft kiss against his lips before sinking her fingers in his hair. “It’s annoying sometimes, but I appreciate you care.”

He smiles at that kissing her once more while he leaves her to finish dinner. Flynn checks the supplies then slips back outside into the snow to gather more wood. The snow has picked up again, and he squints against the pelting liquid. By the time he makes it back inside, he’s half frozen again.

“I swear you have a death wish,” Lucy mutters as he stomps the snow off.

He just shakes his head dropping the wood in the bin and slipping back out of his wet clothes. Flynn sits on their bed pulling another pair of socks on when Lucy approaches him. Her fingers find his face as she slides in next to him.

“You worry too much,” she tells him.

Flynn swallows slowly. “I can’t help it.” He watches her before wrapping her close and burying his face in her neck. “Snows building up again. We’re probably in for another blizzard.”

“We have enough food and wood. We’ll be okay,” Lucy assured him. He doesn’t say anything, and he feels her turn to look at him. “Garcia, we do. We’re going to be fine.”

“I know,” Flynn murmurs. He pulls back and manages a small smile. His hand wraps into her curls. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“That’s why I’m not worried,” Lucy grins pressing her lips to his. “Come here,” she whispers darkly in his ear. “Let me help distract you.”

Flynn’s eyes go wide “Aren’t you worried about dinner?”

“That’s not what I’m hungry for,” Lucy answers pushing him on the bed.

Flynn loves Lucy pulling moans and sighs from her as he does everything he can to show how much he loves her. His hands caress her skin worshipping every curve until she’s a beautiful mess beneath him.

“I’m going to miss this,” Lucy murmurs wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Miss what?” He questions voice thick with emotions.

Lucy smirks. “Pregnancy sex. It feels a lot different with the changes in hormones I guess.”

“Well, we could always try again,” Flynn licks his lips before nuzzling her neck.

Lucy laughs. “No. Not for a while. I’ll miss the sex, but you can keep everything else. I’m tired of looking like a whale.”

“A beautiful whale,” Flynn counters.

“I don’t like being a beautiful whale either,” she snorts then turns slightly opening room for him to slide in next to her. “I don’t want to go home.”

Flynn watches her for a moment before responding. “We don’t have to.”

“But we do because...” she stops.

“Rittenhouse,” he finishes for her.

“Rittenhouse,” Lucy echoes.

Flynn glances around the home they’ve made and considers damning the world and hiding with Lucy here forever. He wants too, even knows they deserve the happiness, but it’s not what heroes do. “Maybe once Rittenhouse is destroyed, we can come back.”

Lucy considers his words. “You mean it?”

“Why not?” Flynn shrugs. “We’ve given up everything to save history, the world. Why can’t we get lost in it? Agent Christopher can always find us if we need to help save the world one last time.”

Lucy smiles. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Flynn answers knocking hair off her face and pulling her close. One day he’ll make it a reality. This he can promise her.


End file.
